Digi
by Bolo42
Summary: The year is 2090, and humanity has come a long way. Inspired by pop-culture, Digimon were created. This is the story of Sam and his partner... who will discover the origins of the status quo.  Set in my evolving Sci-Fi universe and canon to my other story
1. Prelude

Prelude

_Almost to the door, almost free, almost home..._

"And just where do you think you're going?" Said a voice.

_Crap._

"Whaddya chickening out or something?" Said another.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had to pay attention to flaming pieces of …"

"Patamon!"

"What! He's a shmuck!"

"Ya wanna go pipsqueak? Do ya?"

"Do we really have to do this?" He asked.

"...Just shut up and fight already-Impmon!"

The virus type Digimon can now be clearly seen as Augmented / Virtual Reality goggles are donned. The purple and troublesome Digimon then looks back at the Patamon it had been previously conversing with. "I'll take care of ya later punk!"

Patamon merely snorts with derision, while her partner sweat-drops.

"rrr..., I can take care of him Sam!"

"Are you sure?"

"There you are big guy, here, let me make you feel right at home... Bada-Boom!" Balls of fire flashed toward Blitzmon, it was too late to back off now.

You might be wondering how I got into this mess, or who I am for that matter. Let me introduce myself, my name's Samuel Blumen, but everyone just call calls me Sam. Over there? thats my cousin Leora, and those are our Digimon, Blitzmon and Patamon. I assume you're somewhat familiar with the term, it's hard not to be nowadays, but if you aren't just go look it up on Wikipedia or something. The guy behind us? He's my best friend Ken Kitagawa, the Digimon next to him is his Guardromon. This, this is the central park of the Central Mars Educational Complex, conveniently located in my hometown of Massapoag. That's right I said Mars, you know the fourth planet from the sun and all? It's not that big a deal, since the turn of the century man has dreamed of conquering and colonizing space and it's been over a century since he first stepped on another world. It wasn't until after the war though, roughly 45 years ago, in 2045 when man first landed on the closest earth like world to... well Earth.

...Shoot I'm getting off topic aren't I?

Well this is how my day began...

What? That goofy guy in the foreground?

"Hey!"

Forget about him, he'll be introduced later.

"Oh come on, I'm only your first antagonist..."

Eh-hem... As I was saying... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_So...cozy...,_ the silent figure mused in the comfort of his bed.

*Rac-tac-tac-tac*, a sound rang nearby.

_Hmm? What's that? Meh, it's probably nothing, back to sleep..._

Unfortunately, he was quite mistaken.

*Click*, *dun-dun-dun-dun-*

"Gahh!" He shouted, as weight found itself on top of him.

*Sniff-sniff-sniff-snort!*

He raised himself upright, only to be met by the pack of dogs now on his bed. "Down, calm down already, geez... how'd you guys get in here anyways?"

The only response he received was the lift of a 'brow, which on dogs is quite expressive, it was all he needed.

"Ned..." his voice growled at the computer while his hands were busy keeping his newly found enterouge at bay.

"Who, me?" The computer seemed to respond as its screen activated to reveal a face that was neither fully canid nor draconian in features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure Ned-sure" he said as he exited the room. "Next you'll be telling me that Terriermon wasn't a smart-ass I suppose?" He called back.

_Okay, I gotta get dressed, check the food levels, eat... _His train of thought was interrupted just as he was about to enter his room.

"What took you so long? The new voice queried, accompanied by a loud buzzing. "Did ya fall in or something?"

_I did not have time for this... _"What is it Eva?" I said to the hovering robo-frame that belonged to my cousin's snarky Patamon.

"Just here to tell you to get moving goggle-brains, Or you'll make us all late!" She said before buzzing off as soon as she arrived.

"C'mon buddy" Sam said as he threw his clothes on, grabbing his iDeviceX/Digivice and a pair of goggles before exiting the room, "We've got work to do."

Ned's robotic frame zipped out of the room, following Sam as he closed the door and walked toward the farm.

?: "Get up lazy bones!"

Sam: "Gah! Why'd you have to do that Ned?"

Ned: Me? Why don't you ask your cousin?

Ned's my Digi, he's a Blitzmon, a rare Digimon that was given to me by my great-grampa. Ned looks like a Dorumon but has less fur and a reptilian tail, the resemblance, however, tends to draw a lot of comments, much to his annoyance. Digi's are digital inteligences and lifeforms, in other words, AI, Digimon just happen to be the most popular personal Digi's. Although I say Ned's mine, he's really more of a partner, and is not much different from other sentient lifeforms.

Sam: "Leora... whyyy?"

?:Because we're arriving at school you nitwit!

Leora: "Eva..."

Eva: What? You were thinking it too!

Leora's my cousin, and her Digimon is a particularly feisty Patamon, both of whom live on the family farm with me, often to no end of trouble.

Leora: "For the last time there's a huge difference between thinking and.."

Classmate: "Holy crap! This place is huge!"

/Everyone looks outside through the giant digital windows to see a collection of buildings draw closer and closer until the magnitude of not only the station, but the school is apparent.

The tram pulls into the station, and a hissing is heard as the entryways make contact with the doors, before opening./

Did I forget to mention how huge the complex is? It sits on a 25 acre plot, of which only 5 is developed. CMEC is separated into 2 parts, the Johnson Middle + High School, and Lowell University, in between them is the joint athletic facility, and a grouping of parks, not to mention the various clusters of dorms and other facilities.

?: Welcome to the Central Mars Educational Complex, incoming middle and high school students should follow the red arrows, then proceed to their 1st period class, have a good day!

Ned: That must've been her.

Sam: "Who?"

Ned: The Complex's AI, Leela.

Leora: "err isn't that..."

Eva: A subset II? Yes.

Sam: "Why on Earth would they put one in charge of a school though? Wasn't the Traxus Beta series designed for government applications?

Leora: "It was in the info packet dumbass" /Whips out her smartphone/

"The Johnson Middle + High School is designed with state of the art technology to use new educational measures. Students will be tested for both academic and physical performance. Additionally, the ability to absorb knowledge, adapt to situations and to reason decisively, not to mention creativity and intellect of both the Students and their Digi's will be tested, by both their teachers, and the complex's AI, Leela."

Sam: "I know that! Never mind, that must be the building over there, we just have to go through … Another park! Geez, did they not have enough beforehand?"

Ned: Sam, shouldn't you hurry up a bit? It's 8:05 and school starts at 8:15.

Sam: "Right" / whips out his smartphone / "First class is history room..."

Sam+Leora: 305. /they look at each other with an annoyed expression/

Leora: "Really?"

Sam: "Yup"

Eva: Ha! No breaks for you now!

Ned: /sighs/ not again...

Teacher: "Welcome to World History I, my name is Mr. Blanchet."

Mr. Blanchet: "This year we'll cover the development and spread of civilization on Earth. However, as this is your first class of the school year, I'll be passing out this. /shows a tablet device to the class/ This is your ePad, and most of you should have no problem using it, as it works like most tablets and computers you've undoubtedly used. However, this one is for educational use only, and comes preloaded with most of the software you'll need, including textbooks, document editors and basic note-taking and planner software, it's equipped with a stylus, keyboard and touchscreen.

/teacher puts ePad on Sam's desk/

Mr. Blanchet: Finally they are capable of syncing with whatever computer, software smartphone or whatever such system you already own, as such you are able to use them to communicate with your Digi's, if you have them.

Sam: "Nice" /syncs his ePad to his Digivice/iPhone, and Ned pops up on the screen, other students can be seen doing the same/

Ned: Hey it's pretty roomy in here!

Sam: "Hey its VR enabled!" /dons goggles/

Leora: "You brought those!"

Sam: "uhh..." /sees a bunch of other digimon, then Blitzmon running around trying to shake off Patamon/

Ned: Get it off! Get it off!

Sam: "...yeah" /takes goggles off but leaves on head/

Mr. Blanchet: "Use of your Digi's for cheating or other similar purposes is strictly prohibited. If your Digi's desire to interact with the class or one another they are more than welcome, as you've propably noticed by now the VR networks here are quite capable of handling the workload. Now then, any questions?"

Digi's have been around for quite a while, the first ones came around shortly before the collapse in 2020, and were only used effectively on the Explorer interstellar probes that were sent out shortly after re-unification. Modern Digi's have really only been around for the past year or so.


End file.
